priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Cyalume Microphone Coord
(サイリウムマイクパープル) is a coord from the brand Rosette Jewel. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Red Cyalume Microphone Coord, Yellow Cyalume Microphone Coord, Light Blue Cyalume Microphone Coord, Blue Cyalume Microphone Coord, Green Cyalume Microphone Coord, Pink Cyalume Microphone Coord, and Prism Cyalume Microphone Coord User Appearance Dress A dress composed of a lilac torso with a white and lilac band around the stomach with gold lining and two rows of yellow hearts attached to a short purple gradient pleat tutu on top of a white ruffled petticoat. Around the top of the chest is a white cloth with gold lining and purple and light purple stripes that has a row of gold hearts across the top to match the shoulder straps. From the top right shoulder to the lower half corner is a gradient cloth to match the skirt with the same gold lining. Hanging beneath each shoulder is a white, lilac, and purple striped sleeve with gold lining on top of a purple and white striped layer on top of white frills. A matching bow is sewn to the side of the top sleeve. The second skirt layer is a separate diagonal striped design, alternating between pale purple and white stripes swinging left, and lilac and white stripes swinging right. Two rows are adorned with gold hearts, one of which is connected to two gold chains of material. This skirt rests on a pale purple petticoat over a slightly longer ruffled white petticoat. A ribbon is sewn to the back, with each layer lined in gold or white, coming in purple, pale purple, lilac, and pale lilac. Sewn to the corner of the chest is a gold and purple designed heart with a ribbon of purple, pale purple, lilac, pale lilac, and gold hanging from it to match the bow beneath it. Shoes Tall purple boots with a strip of white going down the middle, lined in gold to match the sole. The strings are a gradient of light purple to match the cuff on top of each boot, and attached to the side of the ankle is a ornate gold heart. Above the cuff is a white and lilac strap with two gold heart rows decorating it. Comes with a white and purple diagonal stripe knee-sock and a single purple stocking with vertical lines of white surrounding a single line of pale yellow. Accessory A light purple miniature cap with four white stripes, one at each corner with a thinner gold stripe. A thin gold band traces the bottom with a pale lilac and purple striped rim. A large purple, lilac, pale lilac striped bow rests on top with a gold middle. An ornate gold heart is attached to the lower corner. Game is a Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Rosette Jewel. It first appeared in the Cyalume Jewel Microphone Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Rosette Jewel Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Cyalume Rare Coord Category:Cyalume Jewel Microphone Collection Category:Premium Coord